Crossroad of Destiny: RAVE
by LegatusMelchio
Summary: What if, instead of meeting Jiraiya that fateful day, Naruto met someone else? Funny how one small ripple changes destiny, isn't it?


Crossroad of Destiny: R.A.V.E

Disclaimer: I do not own either Naruto or Rave Master.

Summary: What if, instead of meeting Jiraiya that fateful day, Naruto met someone else? Funny how one small ripple changes destiny, isn't it?

Chuunin Exam - Examination Area 3...

In a room in the 44th training grounds a.k.a the Forest of Death, 8 people gathered in front of a small crowd. Many of these competitors had bruises in various parts of their body, but they were relatively fine.

A man, the examiner of this round, Gekko Hayate, cleared his throat before he spoke, "All 8 of you have won the right to compete in the final round test of the Chuunin Exam." He coughed before continuing, "One of you is missing... but congratulations, nonetheless."

He turned to an older man, "Hokage-sama, if you would please." The older man nodded, "Ah, yes..." He turned his hat up, "Well now, I'd like to start explaining the main test."

"As I've told you before, everyone will be able to see the final event. Each one of you will fight to represent your countries, so give it your all." He turned his head to look at all of them, "Which is why the finals will take place one month from now."

A blond haired boy asked, "So wait, we're not going to do it here, right now?" The Hokage laughed, "No, Naruto, not right now. We're giving you this time because we need this time to inform all the various lords and shinobi leaders of the event. This is also the time to hone your skills."

He continued, "The battles up till now have been as if you were to in an actual combat situation, the assumption of fighting an unknown opponent. However, the last test will not be like this. Some of you have already showed all you know, while the others were badly injured. To make everything perfectly fair, we're giving you a month to hone your skills and rest up if need be."

Everyone looked to be in deep thought, as if calculating their chances of winning. After a minute or so of silent, the Hokage continued once more, "Well, now would be the time to dismiss you, but there's one final thing to do before that." He motioned for a woman, Anko Mitarashi, the second round examiner, to go forward.

The purple haired woman spoke, "Each of you will take out one of these slips out of the box." She walked by each of the competitors to give them a slip of paper.

"Now each of you will tell us what number you received. " As they did so, the examiner of the first exam, Morino Ibiki, wrote it all down on a sheet of paper. "Now Ibiki, show them the arrangements."

As each competitor looked at the list, there were various reactions, he continued, "Well then, you're free to train or rest as you like. Any questions?"

(A/N: Skipping the rest of the explanation. Timeskip no justsu go!)

Leaf Hospital...

Naruto walked into the foyer of the hospital and loudly asked, "Where's Sasuke's room!?" The attending nurse waved him away. As Naruto started to look annoyed, his teacher, Kakashi appeared, "Naruto, don't be so loud in the hospital."

Naruto shouted excitedly, "Oh, I've got something to ask you!" Kakashi responded, "I know what you're going to ask, but I've already found someone to train you."

He huffed, "Why? I want you to train me!" Kakashi shrugged, "Well, I'm going to be busy soon, so you're out of luck." Naruto pointed towards his sensei, "I know you're going to be training Sasuke."

"Hey now, don't be like that. Besides, I've found you a much more reliable teacher then me." Naruto gave up, "Fine, who is it?"

A loud voice rang out, "It's me!" Naruto turned around and saw his new teacher, "You're... that closet pervert!" The new man wore a bandana and sunglasses.

Kakashi looked confused, "Ebisu-sensei's a... closet pervert?"

Naruto pointed and stated accusingly, "Why does this guy have to be my teacher? He's weaker then me?" Kakashi was going to ask for more information, but Ebisu seemed to beat him to the punch by clasping an arm over his mouth.

He whispered hastily, "_I'll treat you to something later, so you better be quiet about that!" _Naruto stopped struggling as much. He patted the boy on the head, "Well, that was humiliating wasn't it?"

Kakashi seemed convinced, "So, you know each other then?" Ebisu laughed. "Yes, we go way back."

Naruto sighed, "Fine, but why this guy?" He crossed his arms and waited for the explanation. "Well, Ebisu's a tutor who's specialized in teaching the elite. He's better at it than I am." Naruto begrudgingly accepted the explanation.

Ebisu then gave his piece, "After looking through the information Kakashi gave me, here's a small rundown of all the areas you're lacking in."

_Timeskip no jutsu go!_

After explaining a few of Naruto's flaws in key areas, the two parted ways, but not before Ebisu 'treated' Naruto to something. "Okay, so we'll meet at the bath house tomorrow for your training." Naruto nodded.

As Naruto continued eating his food, another man took a seat and ordered, "One bowl of your finest noodles please." Naruto glanced at the man.

The man looked to be in his 70s. He wore a blue shirt under his black jacket. He also carried a sheath with a large sword hanging behind him. His spiked silver hair didn't go unnoticed either.

His food was then brought to him, "Ah, thank you miss." He then started eating, as Naruto quickly looked back towards his own food.

The two finished their food at the same time and stated, "Thanks for the meal!" As Naruto turned to go back to his apartment, the man called out, "Hey, you there!"

Naruto turned around, "What is it!?" The man ushered him towards and Naruto walked back to him, "So, what is it?"

The old man looked sheepishly, "Y'see, I don't know my way around this village. Would you mind showing me around?" Naruto sighed, "Well, where do you want to go?"

He shrugged, "How about somewhere quiet? You can tell me more about this village." Naruto nodded, '_Well, there's not much else going on today...' _He accepted the old mans terms.

He smiled, "Thanks kid, by the way, you can call me Haru Glory." The two shook hands. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto."

End

After reading many Naruto fanfics, I've realized I hate the Wave Arc and some of the Chuunin Exam arc, so I'm skipping it.


End file.
